


One More Cup of Coffee

by deakystoast_georgesbiscusts



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Idiots in Love, M/M, McLennon, Stu and John are roommates, paul doesn’t know johns name til like chapter 3, so are geo and paul, theyre so stupid and oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deakystoast_georgesbiscusts/pseuds/deakystoast_georgesbiscusts
Summary: John Lennon works the evening shift at a tiny coffee shop. He hates how boring his job is and just his job in general. He hates it until one day a gorgeous, exhausted man by the name of Paul McCartney enters...OrA mclennon coffee shop au
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Winston O’Boogie

John stood at the counter, resting his chin on his fist and doodling on a napkin. Business was slow. It was a crisp Tuesday night so obviously most people would be spending their time in a coffee shop. 

“Ringo?” John groaned, “I’m fucking bored can we just close early no ones-“

The little bell on the door rang, cutting John off. 

And in walked an angel. 

A beautiful, tired looking, poorly dressed angel. 

The angel man walked towards John carrying a bag and a stack of books. 

“Can I have the strongest, most caffeinated drink you have?” The man rubbed his eyes, his gorgeous hazel eyes. 

“Ringo!! Get this lad some caffeine!!” John shouted, handing a mug to his coworker. 

“Thank you,” the tired man collapsed onto a stool and began vigorously typing on his laptop. 

John stared at him with a stupid grin, resting his chin on his fists. If he was this beautiful when he was tired and stressed out, how stunning would he be when he was well rested and happy??

He brushed his hair out of his eyes and a bit of his shirt slipped down, exposing his collarbone and making John weak in the knees. “What’re ya working on, la?”

The man’s kaleidoscopic eyes flicked up to him. “Me?”

John rolled his eyes, taking the mug from Ringo and handing it to Mr Angel Face. “No the other cute guy in the shop. Yes you!”

“Cute?” His pale freckled cheeks went rosy, “I’m just doing schoolwork, y’know. Thank you,” he muttered, taking the mug like it was the holy grail. 

He tentatively sipped on the beverage, undoubtedly burning his tongue. John leaned forward over the counter a bit to get closer to the man. “What’s your major?” Wow he’s adorable when he blushes…

“English.” He said absentmindedly, eyes glued to his computer, “I wanna be a teacher.”

“I’m an art major,” John smiled, “But English is boss. I love the classics. ‘Specially Oscar Wilde, Lewis Carroll, and Edgar Allen Poe. Also poetry. I dig Dylan Thomas.”

The man looked at him exasperated, “Listen mate, you’re real sweet, but this is due tonight and I’m only halfway done with it.”

John had to admit, his feelings were a bit hurt, but it was understandable. “Oh- well cheers I guess.” He trudged over to where Ringo was in the back room. 

“You alright there Johnny boy?” Ringo asked, patting him on the shoulder with his ringed fingers. 

He sighed. “I guess so… The hot customer was too busy for me.”

“It’s alright mate!! There’s loads of hot guys!!”

“But he’s so cute… and he studies English!! I bet he smells nice too… and he’s probably really neat and tidy…”

Ringo sighed, “John, you can’t fantasise about someone you’re probably never gonna see again.”

“Too late!” John grinned, skipping back out to Mr Angel Face. 

The man glanced up at him, “Oh you’re back, lovely. Could I have another cuppa?”

John nodded and took the man’s cup, handing it back to Ringo. 

“I’m sorry I was a dick earlier,” Mr Angel Face apologised and John handed him his mug, “I’m just y’know stressed and tired.”

“You nearly done with it, then?” John asked. 

“Yeah, why?” 

“Cause it’s almost closing time, ye blert,” he laughed slightly. 

The man blushed adorably, “Oh- sorry-“

John grinned crookedly, “Nah, ‘s alright, mate. I can keep it open a few extra minutes if you need it.”

He smiled softly, and John’s head nearly exploded from the cuteness. “Thank you…”

“No problem,” John tapped his fingers against the counter boredly before deciding to re- put up his bun hastily held together by two pencils. 

I’m so fucking bored… wonder what Mr Angel Face’s actual name is… is he single? Is he gay? Yeah probably… oh yup, he’s gay, he’s got a little pride pin on his bag… 

John’s continuous stream of thoughts was cut off by the man’s phone ringing. 

“George, I’m fine, relax mate,” he spoke. “I don’t need you to pick me up, I can walk. See you at home. Ta.” 

“Hate to be that guy, but it’s pouring rain, lad,” John chuckled. 

The man looked behind him at the window, “Oh…”

“I can give you a ride if you need one,” John told him, trying not to sound too excited. 

“Oh, I don’t wanna be a burden,” he said, closing his laptop and shoving it in his bag. 

“You’re not a burden, love,” John cursed himself internally for calling a stranger a pet name, “Plus if you go walking out there, your books are gonna get soaked.”

“What if you’re secretly a murderer and this is how you get all your victims?”

“I don’t wanna kill Uni students, they already have enough of a death wish,” John laughed, “Plus I own four cats.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Nothing really, I’m just saying I’m a huge softie and I would hurt anyone on purpose.”

“Alright then…”

John grinned, “I’ve just gotta go tell Ringo that I’m leaving.”

“I heard,” Ringo shouted from the back. 

John put his apron on the hook and jumped over the counter with a smile. He grabbed the man’s stack of books and papers and led Mr Angel Face to his car. 

“Before I get into the car of a stranger, what’s your name?”

“Winston O’Boogie,” John deadpanned. 

The man snorted, “I’m positive that’s fake but I’m Paul.”

John grinned, “Paul…”

Paul got into the passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt, “So… are you gonna tell me your real name?”

“Come to the shop again and I will,” John winked. “Now, where do you live, Paulie?”

“Just Paul.”

“Yeah, Paulie, that’s what I said,” John smirked. 

“Take a left here,” Paul sighed. 

John continued to steal glances at Paul, still as tired and beautiful as ever. 

“I like Dickens, Nicholas Nickleby is my favourite,” Paul said out of nowhere. 

“What?”

“You were talking about your favourite books before I cut you off. I like Dickens, Chaucer, and Allen Ginsburg best,” he smiled. 

“I got a Chaucer book ages ago, same time I bought Finnegan’s Wake, James Joyce, y'know. I didn’t like the Chaucer as much, but the Joyce was incredible, really experimental,” John looked over to see Paul grinning at him widely, “What?”

“Nothing… No one’s talked books with me in forever…” Paul smiled again, “Oh, we’re here-”

John’s heart sunk a bit as Paul gathered his things and stepped out of the little car. “See you later?” John rolled down his window to say. 

“See you later,” Paul affirmed, “Winston O’Boogie…”


	2. The return of Paul McCartney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Paul bond a bit more  
> Ringo can’t stand John’s pining

John was jittery with excitement, Paul might come back today!!!!! He had spent the whole night fantasizing about holding Paul’s hand and going on walks and talking about books and playing with the cats. 

Ringo sighed, “You’ve known him for one day, you can’t be that fucking whipped for him already.”

“He’s perfect, Ritchie!!” John grinned, thinking of Paul’s adorable smile. 

“Do you even know his name?”

“It’s Paul.”

“Last name?”

“Hopefully Lennon one day,” John winked. 

“John- you can’t already be thinking about getting married to him-“ Ringo said exasperatedly. 

John rolled his eyes, “I fantasized about marrying Elvis every night for three years, and I’ve never even met Elvis! Also he’s dead- but my point still stands.”

“You’re gonna scare off the poor lad if you’re already thinking about marrying him the first time you meet.”

“I haven’t even thought about marrying him! Though now that you say it… he would look so hot in a suit-“

“John no,” Ringo shook his head, “I’m gonna get the spray bottle and spray you like a cat every time you mention-“

“Paul!!” John beamed as his angel came in, this time wearing actual clothes instead of sweatpants, and boy was he attractive. 

Ringo sprayed him with water, not realising Paul was actually there. 

Paul giggled a bit and smiled sweetly at John, his eye bags much less prominent. “Winston O’Boogie, hey.”

“You didn’t even tell him your name?” Ringo hit him on the arm. 

“I’m being mysterious!!”

Ringo snorted, “Sure you are, Lennon.”

“Lennon,” Paul repeated, “That’s your last name, I’d wager.”

John nodded, “Come back tomorrow and you’ll get the first name.”

Paul smiled crookedly and sat at the counter, “McCartney, that’s mine. Last name, I mean.”

“Paul McCartney,” John smiled, “Any classwork today?”

He shook his head, “Finished it all last night and this morning. Do you only work the evening shift?”

“Yeah pretty much, why?”

“No reason,” Paul shrugged, blushing a bit. 

“Did you want some coffee or tea or are you just here for me?” John fluttered his eyelashes jokingly. 

Paul chuckled, “Just some herbal tea, I don’t care which one.”

“Ringo!! Get him some hot leaf juice!!”

“Wakey or sleepy kind?!?!” Ringo shouted back. 

“Sleepy kind!!!!” 

Paul grinned, “Why is he called Ringo?”

“That’s what his parents named him,” John deadpanned, “Nah, he’s called that cause of his rings. His actual name is Richard.”

“Huh. That’s a bit odd innit?” Paul shrugged. 

“I s’pose so. Ringo’s an odd bird.”

Paul stayed quiet, sipping on his tea tentatively. 

John watched him, not quite knowing what to say. 

Hey Paul I think you’re gorgeous and I think I might be in love with you and I want to go out with you and snog you til I can’t breathe…

“Well Mr Lennon, tell me about your cats?” Paul asked. 

John’s head shot up in excitement, “Salt and Pepper are rascals and they eat all the food. Alice, I just got her, she’s a Russian blue and she’s only 6 months old and I would die for her. Elvis is really fat and old, he was the first cat I ever got.”

“Which one’s your favourite?” He smiled. 

“Oh hell, I don’t know,” John tugged on a long strand of auburn hair that had fallen out of his bun, “I love them all so much.”

“Your hair’s really long,” Paul remarked. 

“That’s random, but yeah I guess,” John shrugged, “I’m thinking of cutting it again. It used to be short and shaggy and easy to maintain but now it’s like a whole fucking foot long.”

“It’s nice… suits you and everything. My hair got long at one point but it looked like shit and I tried to get George to cut it for me but he just gave me a mullet instead and it wasn’t a good look.”

John grinned, “Oh come off it, I’m sure you looked fine, daft lad.”

“My old girlfriend didn’t think so,” Paul laughed dryly, “She left me after that. Well, also cause she found out I was gay and that was really awkward-“

“Oh nice! Er- not her leaving you… but y'know being able to be yourself and all that…” John’s cheeks flushed. 

“Yeah, it’s nice…”

“So you got a boyfriend then?”

“No,” Paul sighed, “My boyfriend Ivan left me for a lass… She was pretty though, so I suppose it makes sense.”

Someone willingly left him?! Stupid fucking Ivan will never know how good he had it! Paul is a million times more gorgeous than anyone else in the world!!! Fucking dick… if I ever meet him I’m gonna sock him in the teeth… Paul deserves better… like me!!! I would treat him well and make him breakfast everyday and tell him how beautiful he is and he would never have to clean the litterbox and-

“Lennon? Hey? You in there?” Paul waved a hand in front of John’s eyes. 

“Huh? Oh shit sorry- I spaced out…” John pushed his glasses up his nose. 

Paul chuckled a bit, “What were you thinking about?”

Kissing you over and over again. “Eh nothing much. Wondering how my cats are doing, y’know?”

“I’d like to meet them sometime,” Paul smiled, resting his chin on his fist. 

“I’m sure you will one day,” John grinned crookedly, fighting the urge to lean over and snog him senseless. “They’re the sweetest.”

Another smile overtook Paul’s face, making John’s heart thud loudly in his chest. 

“Do you want a ride home again? It’s nearly closing time,” John asked, breaking the spell between them. 

“Yeah, sure,” Paul shrugged, brushing a strand of jet black hair from his eyes. 

John jumped over the counter and guided Paul to the door, placing a nervous hand on his back. Paul stiffened briefly before calming down and leaning into his touch. 

~~~

“Well here we are, Paulie,” John smiled, trying to mask the sadness at Paul leaving. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

John grinned, “Yeah!!”

Paul didn’t move for a moment, just staring at John. He averted his gaze and patted him on the shoulder, “Bye Lenny…”

“Bye Macca…”


End file.
